


ruby eyes and tainted vices

by tomlinvelvet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Explicit contents, Human Harry, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vampire Louis, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinvelvet/pseuds/tomlinvelvet
Summary: Harry goes to bed alone, but wakes up to a body next to his.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 39
Kudos: 87
Collections: 1D Trick Or Treat Fest 2020





	ruby eyes and tainted vices

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy lovelies, and happy halloween!

The room is dark when Harry opens his eyes, and he remembers it being silent as well when he went to sleep. But right now, there’s panting in his ears, rushed and high. It’s as if a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown over him, and he tries to move, to let out a sound, but his body is melted into the sheets and his mouth is zipped closed with fear. A hand creeps up his abdomen, and a cold, _cold_ finger presses against his jugular, and Harry hears another moan.

He didn’t go to bed with anyone.

He wants to move, but he _can’t._ His eyelids are heavy, but something prevents him from going back to sleep. There’s a weight on top of him. The faint moonlight filtering through the window allows him to make out a naked body. His weak heart skips a beat as he takes in the stunning person. Their body is curvy, but it radiates no warmth. Luscious eyelashes frame dead eyes, and the irises glow red. Louis. Harry knows that’s the monster’s name. _How?_ He has no idea. His fingers start to shake when he spots two fangs peeking out from the man’s lips.

Drops of blood drip from them. They make no noise as they hit Harry’s chest.

With a manic smile, and twinkling eyes, Louis brings Harry’s hand to his lips. Harry becomes aware of how weak he is. His golden skin has turned a worrying pale colour. Harry watches, both horrified and fascinated, as the vampire sinks its teeth into the tender skin of his wrist. It doesn’t hurt. When Harry’s eyes travel down the length of his own arm, he spots dozens of bite marks.

He is being slowly drained of blood. The lack of it has rendered his limbs unresponsive, and all he can do is watch as Louis drinks his fill, sucking the life out of Harry. Glancing around the room, Harry can’t spot anything unusual, except his clothes on the floor. He has been stripped, and he doesn’t need to see it to know that he’s been bitten absolutely everywhere. 

Tears spring to his eyes, and start to fall down. He can’t even blink. Instantly, Louis’ face is pressed to his own, and vermilion, feral eyes stare at him. When the vampire licks the tears away, Harry catches a whiff of the monster’s breath. Metallic. Harry is dying and he can’t do anything about it. 

“Stop,” he manages to croak out. Louis tilts his head, and a bubbly giggle escapes his lips. It sounds magical, a complete contrast to how utterly horrifying Louis looks. Louis is a nightmare come true. Wake up, Harry chants in his head. Wake up!

“You don’t want me to, my love, ” Louis whispers against his lips, then a cold, bloody tongue slips between Harry’s lips. Harry can barely move his mouth but Louis licks into it with ardour. He can feel Louis’ arousal rubbing against his belly button, and he wants to chuckle bitterly. He can’t even fucking get his own cock up, because he doesn’t have enough blood within him to do so.

“Stop,” he repeats once their lips detach, and this time Louis leans back. Louis smiles, his facial expression softening.

“I’m not real,” he gently whispers. “Wake up, Harry.”

He can’t breathe.

Another soft, muttered _‘wake up’_ is what he hears before his eyes jerk open. His breathing is chopped, his chest rapidly falling up and down. The sunlight pours into his room, and he’s alone. There’s a trail of saliva drying up on his chin, and he wipes it away with the back of his hand. The nightmare felt _so_ real. Sighing, he gets out of bed and tiredly drags his body to the bathroom. He switches the light on and with hooded eyes, goes to the sink to splash ice cold water on his face.

He looks up into the mirror and blanches. 

His entire body is covered in bite marks. 


End file.
